The Awakening
by DranzerShadowWanderer
Summary: Ok, my story isn't the best, but please read it to the end! I My only Yugioh fic for now. Enjoy! Rating might go up and it might become a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I obviously don't own Yu Gi Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho...or do I?

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

Ryou looked worried as he paced back and forth. Isis was wrapping Kaiba's hand in absorbent, white cloth to stop the persistent bleeding. Yami was looking through every book he had on Shadow Realm Effects.

"No, this isn't right. Maybe this… no." he muttered as he tossed more useless books aside.

"Want some help?" Ryou asked, quitting his pacing.

"No, unless you found a counter curse with Hawkeyes." Yami snapped.

"Hey!" Malik looked up from the book he was reading, giving Yami a hurt look. "You know I'm helping, don't you? If you want me to help find a counter, stop calling me Hawkeyes!" he said angrily, turning to a new page in his book.

"Boys, quit arguing. You're acting like children." Isis said. She finished up and grabbed her brother's ancient book. "Here's something. 'The Shadow Realm can affect mortals in many difficult and deadly ways. One way is if mortals are maintaining a mind shuffle, their mental/magical energies will drain quickly. If the mortal in question is over their endurance level, their spirits will fade and (I cannot read the rest.) There is no known counter. If one is found, use quickly or it will be too late.'"

"No known counter! It can't…no, no, no!" Yami collapsed, stunned.

"Look on the bright side, now you can duel without…" Kaiba stopped when he saw the expression on Yami's face. He abruptly changed the topic. "Has anyone seen Mokuba?" Isis nodded and pointed to the attached room. Kaiba walked in and surveyed the room. Mokuba sat alone next to a messy bed of torn, stained sheets. His eyes were red and swollen while his skin was blotchy white.

"Mokuba? It's me." Kaiba said as he entered.

"Seto?" Mokuba whispered.

"Yes, little brother. I'm here." Kaiba answered as he took a seat next to him. Mokuba turned to look at him then promptly collapsed into his brother's arms, sobbing.

"He's gone, Seto! I tried healing him but nothing happened! It's hopeless."

"It's all right. He'll be fine, trust me." Kaiba said. In his heart, he knew it was hopeless and lying to his brother just made Kaiba feel worse.

A spirit listened unconsciously to Mokuba's wails. In his weak state, the noise made no sense. Mokuba had awakened him when he had laid in an unconscious sleep with the healing spell. 'Could someone calm down the noise maker?' he thought, annoyed. 'I would do it myself but (sigh) I am too weak.' he thought sadly, feeling useless. The wails stopped while he sulked.

Isis walked over to where Yami sat and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, my friend. You tried your best to protect him."

"No. I didn't, Isis. I should be in his place. It's what I deserve." Yami said.

SLAP! "Don't you dare say such things! Your head is filled with cotton! I know you're sad, but this isn't your fault!" Isis yelled. Yami touched his stinging cheek and looked down. 'Boys.' Isis thought as she moved away. Kaiba walked in holding his little brother's hand. Yami ignored them as they entered. Ryou sensed them and suddenly whipped around, catching the brothers' attention for mere moments.

"How is he doing?" he asked.

"I haven't seen or heard anything, Ryou. Why?" Mokuba asked.

"I sensed spirit activity near where he's sleeping. Was it you two?"

"No." the brothers answered. Curious, Isis went to the bedside to look for clues.

"Ryou's right. I sense something. Wait…" Isis suddenly apparated into a damp, foggy realm, possibly a spirit's resting place. It gave her the distinct impression that somebody or something was watching her through the dense, humid fog that started to snake around her feet. She heard something moan and whipped around, ready to defend herself. Instead of a demon, she found a spirit, struggling to sit up. He looked quite familiar.

"You're alive!" Isis cried. The spirit covered his ears.

"Keep quiet, whatever you are! I already have a headache and don't want it to be worse. Shoo, leave me alone!" he cried. Turning over, he spotted Isis. "Isis! I'm so sorry for that. I thought you were another demon coming to torture me."

"Are you all right?" Isis asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Can I get back? Can you help me?" The spirit asked.

"The answer to both of those questions is yes." Isis helped the spirit to his feet, catching him as his legs gave out.

"My head hurts and I feel dizzy. Everything's spinning." The spirit complained. Isis lowered him enough so he could sit up on the ground.

"Okay, listen carefully. If you want to return to your realm, revive the link between body and spirit." she said.

"Ok."

Isis apparated at the bedside in the real world seconds later. Three days later, the boy moaned and opened his eyes. He sat up with Isis' help.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Yami won against Pegasus and freed Kaiba, Mokuba and your grandpa. He won for you because you fainted after one of your monsters was destroyed." Isis explained.

"The last thing I remember was my Feral Imp being creamed by Relinquished, but then everything went black." he answered. After finding out that Yugi couldn't walk or stand, Isis lifted and carried him into the den. Suddenly, a large, silver wolf appeared out of nowhere. It growled, baring its teeth and raising its shackles. It inched cautiously forward, sniffed the boy then vanished. In its place stood a tall boy with ice like grayish blue eyes, silver waist length hair tied in a long ponytail braid, wearing long white robes and a violentpink beanie hat with a white fuzzball on top.

"Are you Yugi Motou?" the boy asked.

"I am." Yugi answered. The boy looked surprised.

"You are summoned to the Pharaoh immediately if you are able. Isis Ishtar, you are also summoned." he said, regaining his composure in seconds. Yugi eyed the boy's hat.

"It isn't cold. Why do you wear that hat?" the boy pulled it off. This boy turned out to be a Wolf Demon. His gaze fell on Isis holding Yugi like a small child.

"If you visit the young healer, he could have you walking in no time." He led the way with Isis and Yugi behind him. They walked for hours across large grassland until they reached Yami's summer home on the edge of the woods. Ryou was on lookout duty when he spotted the demon.

"Yami! Your friend is back, and he's got Yugi!" Surprised, Yami looked through his spyglass.

"He should get looked at first. Ryou, take Yugi to see Mokuba."

"Ok." Ryou came out of hiding. "Yugi! Thank Ra you're okay. Why is Isis carrying you? Yami said to visit Mokuba. Kura, Mokuba lives down two trees." Kura nodded and beckoned Isis to follow. Mokuba welcomed them with open arms.

"Yami was right. You did need to see me. There! Try walking now." Yugi stood up and walked around. After taking ten shaky steps he collapsed, breathless into Isis' arms.

"Hmm. Get some rest then come back and see me, ok? Yami wants to see you, go on!" Mokuba said, shooing them all out.

"Why were you smirking?" Yugi asked the demon as they walked back to Yami's house.

"I couldn't help it. You were acting funny." Kura answered, fighting to keep a straight expression. Demon wolves are usually quite serious, but Kura had an uncontrollable sense of humor. He became his red haired, human self as the party entered the tree house.

Yami sat in a chair, polishing his amber spyglass that was used on lookout duty. Now that he was in view, he looked like a starved wolf; sitting there looking tired. Thin as a stick, Yami's ribs showed and there was no sign of muscle anywhere on his body. His face was shadowed, partly sunken with his skin stretching like a glove that was too tight. The only part of him that looked alive was his eyes, glowing dully in his shrunken frame. When Yugi had last seen him, he looked quite different. His stature was horrifying, but his outfit looked a bit royal. Yugi cringed a bit when he saw Yami, amazed that he was still alive due to how he looked.

"Yugi! Are you okay? What happened to you?" Yami rasped.

"I'm fine. I can see that you are **not** okay. How did you get like this?" Yugi asked, looking scared.

"He'd tell you, Yugi, but he really needs to eat lunch." Ryou carried in a salad for Yami. The pharaoh refused it, even though his stomach acted like a volcano.

"No, …no thanks. I must speak with Yugi. No… (gasp)…lunch for me."

Shrugging, Ryou set down the salad and left.

"What's wrong, Yami? You've got to eat something! Please?" Yugi pleaded.

Yami took a shuddering breath and answered, "Yugi. (sigh) I…I thought Pegasus had…had…" Yami slumped, his eyes closed.

"Yami?" Yugi yelled. Kura walked forward and took the pharaoh's limp hand.

"He's out cold. Yelling won't help now. He needs a special medicine that only elves know how to make. He was poisoned."

"How? Who? Why?"

"I don't know." Kura said sadly, his emerald eyes looking dull.

"Where's Kaiba? Maybe we could ask him if he's seen anything. Also, I need to give this to him." Yugi said quickly, pulling one of Kaiba's prized cards (a Blue Eyes White Dragon) out of his pocket. Kura's eyes widened at the sight of the rare card in Yugi's hand.

"Hmm. Kaiba left. He said that he would be back when he could." he said.

"I did say that, but meant that I would return when Yugi had been revived." Kaiba limped inside the tree house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Look at the first chapter

**Chapter Two- The Secret**

"Ahh!" Kura was on the ceiling before Kaiba finished his sentence. "Ghost!" Yugi burst out laughing as he lay on the couch across the room, resting. Kaiba chuckled an evil chuckle to himself.

"I'm no ghost. Get off the ceiling, Kura." he said. Kura landed on his back on the couch sitting across from Yugi, flipped over and glared at Kaiba who had an evil grin on his thin face.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. 'At least my robes have pants.'" he muttered. Crash! The window nearest Kaiba exploded inward, cutting everyone with glass. A large, white river dragon stood there. It shook glass shards off and looked inside.

"Did anybody think of adding a dragon door or a doorbell?" it said angrily. "Kura, where is everyone?" The reason that he asked that was because he wore blinders. These made him blind for side vision (obvious).

"No clue. Ryou's in his kitchen, making lunch." Kura joked. The dragon beckoned them all to come closer. Kura held Yugi up by the shoulder so he could move closer.

"You won't believe this." the dragon led them to Ryou's kitchen. Inside, it was a battlefield. A large, fierce looking, black chimera was sprawled by the entrance, bleeding everywhere. Kaiba's eyes met the chimera's dying gaze, glaring at each other with pure hatred. Kura gave Yugi to Isis and checked if the thing was breathing. It was, yet quite harshly. It growled deep in its throat, than closed its eyes in pain. It suddenly shuddered and lay still. It shrank to reveal a young boy. He was out cold, wearing bloodstained, torn clothes. His spiky black hair was the only thing that made him in this state to look normal. With blood masking his face, nobody but Kura recognized him. At that moment, Ryou appeared at the door.

"What on earth? What happened? Who's he? 'Is it my imagination or is Kaiba becoming a bird? I'm hallucinating. Come on Ryou, wake up.' Look out!"

A giant brown chimera stood in Kaiba's place. Being part dragon, part scorpion, and part eagle, it was a horrifying sight. Its claws were caging the black haired boy. He stirred, groaning. Blood trickled down his face from a wound the chimera's claws had caused on his forehead. Kura noticed the blood came from a horizontal wound; however, it wasn't torn...

"Hand over the Millennium Puzzle or this kid will get turned inside out." The chimera hissed its claws close to the boy's throat.

"Kura, get Yugi and run!" Ryou yelled. Kura did as he was told. The chimera ran after them. Grabbing his bow and arrows, Ryou fired four.

"Grrahhhhhh!" The chimera ripped the arrows out, roaring in anger and pain. It turned and slashed Ryou with his talons, making the boy stumble. With talon wounds on his face and arms, Ryou prepared to fire again, but saw Yugi dangling limp on one claw. 'Where's Kura?' he thought. As in answer to his question, a large wolf appeared, growling. Bakura fired more arrows, careful not to hit Yugi. As the small boy fell, Kura grabbed him with his teeth (ouch). Isis ran to the wounded wolf, taking Yugi from his jaws. After seeing him off safely, Kura attacked the chimera. Ryou became a cream colored chimera to battle. Raking Kura into 'wolf burger' with his claws and beak, he made the wolf run away. The chimeras faced each other and charged.

"Ow, ow! Hey, ow!" Kura yelped as Mokuba cleaned his wounds. Yugi was asleep beside Isis, who was bandaging the wounds on his head and arms. The black haired boy was also asleep on the other couch, a bandage around his head. After a few moments, a white chimera crashed into the ground. It was Ryou. He shrank back to his old self and collapsed, breathing harshly. Blood matted his white hair while open wounds made a large, dark red puddle underneath him. His life dwindled as he spoke.

"It…it won…" Ryou lost consciousness after five seconds of staring at Kura. Isis looked worried as she finished bandaging Yugi's arm.

"Mokuba, can you heal him?" she asked the younger Kaiba brother.

"(Yawn) you do it. I'm tired." Mokuba answered, lying down to sleep. At that moment, Yugi woke. He sat up, yawning and stretching his sore, stiff muscles.

"I heard what you said, Isis. I think I know what attacked that kid." He said, looking serious.

"Really? Who? Who attacked Ryou?" Isis said kneeling by Ryou's unconscious form.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Do we really need them?

Lawyers: (nod)

Fine, I don't own yugioh or yuyu hakusho. Happy?

Lawyers: (nod)

Good.

R&R!

**Chapter 3- The Sacrifice**

"Not Ryou, this kid." Yugi jerked his head at the sleeping boy.

"Who?" everyone 'who was awake' asked.

"Uh… I don't remember." Everyone fell over anime style sweat dropping.

"Has anyone seen my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" screams sang in Yami Bakura's ears as he beat his new host to a bloody pulp. The boy's sapphire eyes glowed dully on his blood-smeared face as he lay on the ground. "Give up, weakling. You can't stand this; I see it in your eyes. Mentally strong, I give you credit for, but you couldn't beat me even if you tried." The boy wiped his bleeding mouth on his torn sleeve, his eyes looking dangerously at Yami Bakura.

"You might try to physically hurt me, but you're wasting your time. I'll never give up to this chaotic torment." He said, anger in each word, trying to stand. Yami Bakura gave a hyena like laugh, kicking the boy in the rib cage, bruising him badly. The boy's face contorted in pain as he felt four ribs snap when his tormenter's foot came in contact with his rib cage.

"You? HA! Powerful as you were then, you are nothing now, you coward." Yami Bakura crowed; using a Crush spell on the bruised boy, giving him worse wounds then before. The boy gasped as the pressure hit him, losing blood rapidly through large cuts and gashes on his blood soaked front and arms. 'Help…' he thought his life force fading as he was losing consciousness.

"Seto!" Yugi opened his eyes to find Mokuba thrashing in his sleep, calling out to his brother. Isis woke, walked over and hugged the small boy until he calmed down. His large grayish purple eyes focused on Isis' face.

"…Seto's in trouble…" he whispered before going limp. Isis hugged him close and noticing he was awake, nudged Yugi's shoulder.

"You okay? I think that Mokuba's powers act like my Millennium Necklace except the healing powers." Isis said quietly enough for only Yugi to hear. "I think that he has some link with his brother that gives him visions when Kaiba is in danger. Maybe with the power of my brother's rod that Kaiba owned 5000 yrs ago."

"Isis, go back to sleep. It's not even dawn yet (yawn)." Yugi mumbled sleepily as he snuggled under his blankets. Isis glared at him then walked outside to the brook, sitting down to meditate.

'Humph. That kid, he sleeps longer then my brother. On the other hand, Malik and I are used to waking up before dawn.' Isis thought, dangling her feet in the icy water.

After twenty minutes, she headed back to the tree house. Loud snores upon her entrance told Isis most of her friends were still asleep. She was drawn to the kitchen by the alluring scent of fresh sausage omelet. To her surprise, the black haired boy was standing at the stove, his back facing her. He was too short to properly see over the stove, constantly standing on his toes to see what he was doing. He ignored the _nosy intruder_. Isis' gaze was drawn to a sword at the boy's right side. It had several cracks along the edge, as if had been used constantly in battle.


End file.
